I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermoplastic bag structures which have been fabricated from a thermoplastic film laminate comprising two layers of film which are formed from dissimilar thermoplastic resins.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, polyethylene bags have been used for food storage and, in particular, refrigerated food storage. Such food container bags are particularly convenient for the storage of food left-overs which may be intended for later reheating. The bulk of such food storage bags have been formed from low density, i.e. 0.91 to about 0.93 g/cc., polyethylene. For reheating purposes, foodstuffs must be removed from such low density polyethylene bags because of their tendency to partially melt and adhere to the surfaces of cooking vessels at temperatures on the order of 212.degree. F. and below.
To remedy this deficiency of low density polyethylene bags, attempts have been made to employ polyester bags, such as polyethylene terephthalate, for such elevated temperature applications as "boil" bags, however such films are difficult to seal and more importantly are prohibitively expensive for such disposable bag applications.